villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gorea
Gorea is the main antagonist of Metroid Prime: Hunters. Biography Backstory Gorea is a terrifying, eldritch cosmic entity. Its origin point is unknown. It may just be a cosmic traveler. Its main source of fun is destroying civilizations. Featured in the game Metroid Prime: Hunters, Gorea, as disclosed in the story, came to the planet Alinos in the form of a noxious gas which corrupted all. However, it turned into the form of an Alimbic, mocking the native people of the planet. Gorea drained the Alimbic life energy, causing stress for the psychically sensitive Alimbics. Gorea also copied their own weaponry and used it against them. A great tragedy befell the Alimbics with Gorea's infernal arrival, and soon the Alimbics were no more. Quarantine However, all was not lost. Eight Alimbic elders came together in the Council of Elders and debated how to end Gorea and the extinction of the Alimbics, if only for a brief time. They managed to concoct a last-minute plan and banish Gorea from Alinos into a strange dimension named the Infinity Void, composed of antimatter. They locked Gorea in a vessel named the Oubliette and they hoped, they feared it would never be awakened. If Gorea was, it would consume all life in the cosmos in its insatiable hunger. The spirits of the Elders who concocted the plan were voluntarily transferred into eight Octolith keys. These, scattered across the ruined surface of Alinos, became essential for keeping Gorea imprisoned. Samus' arrival Samus and six other Hunters came to planet Alinos on a mission from the Federation. They then formed a rogue group because of their natural rivalry to obtain the priceless Octoliths. Samus had to fight each Hunter to steal an Octolith from them. Eventually, she had all eight Octoliths and, along the way, learned much about the tragedy that befell Alinos. She then used the Octoliths and opened the Infinity Void and released the Oubliette. Final Battle Upon arrival in the Void, Samus learned that the other Hunters had also penetrated the Oubliette but had their ammunition stolen by Gorea, who had sensed their arrival. Once its seal broke, Gorea impaled the six hunters with its tendrils and drank their life force. Discarding the unconscious Hunters aside, Gorea revealed its monstrosity as a three-legged Alimbic and attacked Samus. Samus had to switch from weapon to weapon to find a weakness in Gorea's form. The battle was very rough and fast. She had to struggle to even injure Gorea. Eventually, she wounded it to the point where its humanoid form simply fell apart. However, Gorea had two forms. Samus had to travel further into the Oubliette to find a weapon suitable to damage the entity. It revealed itself as a blob of gas, rotating and attacking. Samus, armed with the Omega Cannon, finally reveals a weapon capable of ending Gorea. Gallery Images Gorea Second Phase.png|Gorea's second form. Gorea Death.png|Gorea explodes from the Omega Cannon. Videos Metroid Prime Hunters Final Boss Trivia *Gorea's second phase theme is a remix of Metroid Prime's theme. *Killing Gorea does not increase the "enemy kill" record in the Records option in the Main Menu. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Deceased Category:Game Bosses Category:Metroid Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Hegemony Category:Monsters Category:Serial Killers Category:Energy Beings Category:Evil from the Past Category:Video Game Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Revived Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Flashback Villains Category:Successful Category:Genderless Category:Mute Category:Man-Eaters Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Thrill-Seekers